herofandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Harper (Arrowverse)/Synopsis
The story of Roy Harper from the tv show Arrow Biography Discovering and many attempts of contacting The Hood In "Dodger", Roy first encountered Thea Queen when he stole her purse. He was later caught by the cops after being chased, and was taken in for questioning by Detective Quentin Lance. When asked, he admitted to stealing, because his mother was addicted to Vertigo and they desperately needed the money. Thea, moved by Roy's story, decided not to press charges, feeling compassion for his situation. She later visited him to get her purse, and the two had a brief chat. In "The Huntress Returns", Thea again met with Roy outside of a coffee shop in the Glades, She promised him a job at her brother's club, Verdant, provided he showed up for the job. In spite of Thea's kindness, Roy decided not to show up, prompting Thea to go and question him. He admitted that he didn't want any charity from a rich girl, a comment which annoyed Thea greatly. As she walked off, two men approached her, but before she could be mugged, Roy stepped in and beat the men, receiving a stab wound from one of them. Thea took Roy to the hospital, where he got stitched up and had to receive an injection, which made him nervous. Thea kissed him to distract him from the injection. At some point, Thea and Roy began an intimate relationship. In "Salvation", Thea visited Roy at his place in the Glades, which consisted of intimacy. A man visited partway through and gave Roy a gun, much to the shock of Thea, causing her to storm out, despite him trying to justify himself. She later came back to apologize, but Roy was kidnapped by Joseph Falk. He was taken below Starling City, onto a train running on the abandoned subway. While Joseph broadcast him on Glades Betrayed, Oliver, as The Hood, intervened before he could be killed. The Hood distracted Joseph as Roy untied himself, which was just in time considering a bullet was sent at him mere seconds before he'd ducked. Joseph was shot with an arrow through the stomach. Roy later reunited with Thea at her brother's club, where he reached into his pocket and pulled out an arrowhead. In "Home Invasion", Roy steals a police radio, and waited until the dispatch mentioned the vigilante. But when he arrived at The Hood's supposed location, he instead found squad cars waiting for him. After, Thea bailed him out, Quentin showed him one of the corpses of The Hood's victims, and attempted to convince Roy that he's just a cold blooded killer. Roy later confessed to Thea that he wanted to find The Hood, because he felt he owed him. In "Darkness on the Edge of Town", Roy and Thea stake out Unidac Industries, where the Dark Archer had massacred the entire staff. Their search soon led them to Merlyn Global Group, where they ran into Thea's brother, Oliver. When told of their search for The Hood, Oliver firmly warned Roy to abandon his search. Later returning to his home, Roy rationalized that his Vertigo contacts may help them. Thea then had second thoughts on the search. Roy stated that he wants to find The Hood so he can train him, so he can stop other family tragedies from happening. That was the last straw for Thea, who threatened to break up with him if he didn't give his search. Thus, Roy chose to end things between them. In "Sacrifice", During the evacuation, Thea saves him from being shot. Soon after, a man stops their car to ask them to help get people outside of a bus nearby. Letting Thea escape so he can save them, they kiss, and he goes to help the people stuck in the bus. Aligning with The Arrow In "City of Heroes", shortly after the destruction of the Glades, Roy spent nights patrolling the streets, fighting with street thugs, in order to suppress the absence of The Hood. He also went to work at the club Verdant, which was now being run by Thea. When Roy tried to prevent a rape one night, he was surprised by the appearance of The Canary, who knocked out all of the bad guys in a few moments. In "Identity", Roy continues his efforts to patrol the night, however he discovers the medicines that are being delivered to the Glades Memorial Hospital were being stolen, which makes him engage in a car chase, where he has an accident due to the attack from the Chinese Triad. Roy gets arrested and he was threatened with prosecution, which goes away due to Laurel, and after he revealed that the medicines being delivered to glades memorial hospital were being stolen by unknown thieves to Oliver. Roy and Thea got into a fight, and she threatens to break up with him if he continues patrolling. However Oliver (under the guise of The Hood), confronts him and at that moment Roy becomes his informant in the Glades, out instead to continue patrolling. In "Broken Dolls", Oliver (under the guise of The Arrow), asks Roy to track down The Canary, Roy discovers that the vigilante, is always accompanied by a woman named "Sin", Roy manages to find her, however after questioning her on The Canary, she flees causing Roy to run after her to a abandoned site, which he is knocked out. When he wakes up he finds himself tied up and forward with The Canary, who initially questioned him but released him after he received a text from Thea (which mentioned that Laurel had been kidnapped). In "Crucible", Roy is giving in his guns at the "Guns for Cash" Charity Drive but he does not want the money. Thea questions him about the guns but he tells her that it's an old part of his life. Sin appears and Roy introduces her to Thea. He saves Thea from an attack from The Mayor and then goes to Sin who has been shot. He is at the hospital looking over Sin and when she wakes up she tells him that since he saved her life, she will keep his secret of being involved with The Arrow. She calls Roy a moron to which Thea agrees to and Sin begrudging admits that she likes Thea to Roy. In "Keep Your Enemies Closer", Roy informs The Arrow that the funny money guys, are getting ready to make a, he stops one of the thugs attempting to escape, but gets arrested by Officer Quentin well doing so, Roy tells Quentin he is Working for The Arrow, and he is on his team so Quentin lets him go, In "State v. Queen", Roy, Thea, and Oliver were present at Moira's opening trial. Later at the club, Roy notices that Thea is in distress and tries to bring out Thea's anger by giving her boxing gloves and told her to punch him to release the anger. In "The Scientist", Sin asks Roy for help (because of his contact with The Arrow) when Sin's friend Max goes missing. Roy is determined to help her and searches for Sin's friend alongside with Thea, who joins in on the investigation which takes Roy by surprise. However while investigating, Roy discovers a blood drive that was hosted by Sebastian Blood that occurred on the last day Max was seen and Max is later found dead. Roy takes a picture of Max's body specifically that Max's eyes bled out, he meets The Arrow and informs about what he had found but The Arrow tells him not to look into it. Roy angered by this, tells The Arrow that he wouldn't be his eyes and ears anymore and that he and his friends are going to look into it. The Arrow shoots Roy in the leg to slow him down as he is following the same trail albeit from a different perspective and knows that Roy can't fight the robber associated with the drug (and probably also that "his friends" likely included Thea.) Injected by the Mirakuru In "Three Ghosts", he is captured and injected with The Mirakuru, where he is then declared a failure byBrother Blood but he survived and was at least a partial success as his wounds The Arrow gave him seemingly recovered. In "Blast Radius", Roy gets cut by some glass but quickly heals. Later on when a light platform was about to fall on Moira Queen Roy quickly ran to her and blocked the light platform. In "Blind Spot", Roy continues to struggle with revealing his new found powers to Thea, creating a rift between him and her. Instead he decides to tell Sin, telling her he would "tell Thea when he got it under control". Afterwards the two plot to take down a rich lawyer who cut up prostitutes for a living, with Sin as the bait. Before Sin could become the next victim, Roy ripped the car door off its hinges and beat the man to a pulp, despite pleas that he would pay him to stop, putting him in the hospital and striking Sin in a rage. He comes to regret this and at the hospital, away from prying eyes, Roy breaks down into tears. Not long after that he is contacted by the Arrow, who promises to train him and hone his abilities, to which Roy responds with: "When do we start?". In "Tremors", The Arrow is training Roy on how to control his super strength. When Roy breaks the bowl of water, that he is meant to be slapping, The Arrow states that's how he placed someone in the hospital the week before. Roy asks how he knew and tells him that it is none of his business. The Arrow says it is his business when Roy agrees for help. The Arrow starts telling him of the story of Slade Wilson. Roy finally asks if there is anything he can tell him about Slade, after asking other questions which The Arrow couldn't answer, The Arrow says he had to put an arrow in his eye. The Arrow is defeating a dummy quickly with direct hand movements. It is now Roy's turn which The Arrow says go slowly. Roy stars throwing punches at the dummy. The Arrow tells him that it isn't about throwing a punch, but to control his strength, Roy starts doing what The Arrow demonstrated whilst complaining about what The Arrow has had Roy do, Roy then throws a punch at the dummy which tore the top half completely off. The Arrow explains that anger is energy which Roy needs to learn to control it in a positive way. Roy then explains his idea on being The Arrow's sidekick for one night to which he agrees. Roy comes in late and explains that he tried to get his girlfriend to leave town. The Arrow says not to get her into this. Roy says he can't lie and protect her at the same time. Roy asks how The Arrow does it to which he doesn't reply. The Arrow tells Roy to calm down to which Roy disagrees and says he needs to save Thea trying to run off, The Arrow grabs him and tells him to get control, if not for The Arrow or for himself, do it for Thea. Without knowing The Arrow is Thea's older brother, Roy asks how he knows Thea. He throws three punches towards him, which were all blocked. Arrow grabs him and asks if he's done to which Roy replies with a push which sends The Arrow across the room and telling him he isn't done, and if he wants to top him, put another arrow in his leg. Upon saving The Arrow from Bronze Tiger with his enhanced strength, he continued to beat him until an unmasked Oliver stopped him. Shocked that his girlfriend's brother was the vigilante he admired, Oliver managed to convince Roy to use his love for Thea as a focus for his strength. They managed to destroy the Earthquake Device before it discharged. Still stunned by this discovery, he thanked Oliver of saving him, but not from the Savior, but from himself by giving him purpose. The next day, Oliver brought him to the Arrowcave to meet Diggle and Felicity, officially making him a part of the team. In "Time of Death", when Sara Lance returned after being presumed dead for 6 years Roy attend a party for her at the Queen Mansion. When Sin ran up to hug her Roy because confused to see that the knew each other. Roy then introduced himself to Sara but was unaware that she was the Canary. In "The Promise", Roy was trying to learn archery, but was unable to hit anything, but Sara mentions Oliver makes it look easy. When Slade was revealed to be alive, Roy teamed with Sara and Diggle to help kept Oliver's family out of harms way. He met Slade and shook hands with him, but it was indicated that Slade was much stronger than he was. In "Birds of Prey", Roy gave Thea a present: A simple silver band, but he was pulled away to learn that Helena Bertinelli was back in town. Oliver invites him back into the field, but when the driver shoots Roy in the hand, he lost control of his rage and Oliver had to resort to calling him 'Speedy', Thea's nickname. Back at the Arrowcave, Roy tries to explain he had it under control, but Oliver was skeptical as he had to resort to using Thea again to stop him. Knowing the danger Roy possessed, Oliver asked him to stay away from Thea for her own safety, but Roy was not impressed. Later, he tried to break up with Thea, which she wouldn't accept, leaving to do a job, telling him that they would continue the discussion later. He was then seen making out with a random girl from the club as Thea walked in, leaving her heartbroken. Roy was then seen in the Arrowcave, watching her leave the club after talking to Oliver, he then crushed the gift he gave her. In "The Man Under the Hood", it is revealed that Roy's been taking his breakup badly and was captured by Isabel Rochev and Slade Wilson who use him for the blood transfusions because of the Mirakuru inside him. However, he is soon rescued by Oliver who takes a critical Roy back to the Arrowcave to give him blood and help him recover. In Seeing Red, Roy becomes insane with the Mirakuru and starts on a rampage across town. In a vision, it is explained that his hopes are to kill Thea. Along the way, he attacks many people, including Sin. He also kills a police officer. He eventually sees that Thea is at Verdant. He goes there to kill her. However, Sara shoots him in the leg and is about to kill him, but Oliver comes in and sedates him. As of City of Blood he was in an inducted coma until Oliver could find a cure for the Mirakuru in his system. In Streets of Fire, still in coma, Oliver gets the cure for mirakuru but doesn't want to inject Roy with it at first, wondering if it goes wrong. After a conversation with Amanda Waller, in which the latter states that she intends to destroy Starling city to stop Slade's army from spreading to the rest of the world, Oliver decides that he needs to know if the cure can stop Slade's men, and starling city, so he injects Roy with the cure. In "Unthinkable", Roy wakes up and fights with Oliver in an ambush by Slade's Mirakuru Army. He then calls Thea and says he wants to meet her at his house. When he arrives, he tells her that he has one thing left to do, after which they can start a new live together. Roy fights the Mirakuru Army with Oliver and The League of Assassins. When he is back home he finds a letter which Thea left him, stating that she is gone and never returning, leaving him heartbroken. Return of the Church of Blood Not long following their defeat of Slade, The Arrow and Roy grappled on to a "drug plane" and climbed up on top. They struggled to hold on while Felicity, back at their base, tried to hack the plane's Wi-Fi. Unable to get a clean signal, Dig suggested to go with "plan B". Oliver proceeded to stab an arrow in to the plane. The arrow exploded and the two of them jumped in to the plane. As the occupants began shooting at the men, they began fighting back. Oliver fired an arrow at the pilot, which opened up at the end to reveal a ball, hitting the man in the face. As Roy mused over the new "boxing glove arrow", Oliver started to fly the plane back to stability. He placed an autopilot device on to the controls and busied himself with fighting back the remaining occupants of the plane. Roy was momentarily distracted by a comment from Oliver calling him Speedy. In this moment, one of the Spanish-speaking men attempted to fire his gun at Roy, only to get an arrow to the chest from Oliver. Unluckily, Roy was hit by a bullet and began falling from the plane. Confirming that Felicity's auto-pilot gadget was working, Oliver jumped from the plane to catch Roy, and suggested that Dig prep for surgery. After they'd performed surgery on Roy, all they decided that they could do was wait. Eventually his condition stabilized, though he was still in a fairly bad way. Becoming Arsenal Roy first helped Oliver take down Vincent Steelgrave who stole an illegal cache of RPG's intended for his gang. When Oliver received a text from Thea, Roy told Oliver he would go on patrol to clear his head, feeling guilt knowing Thea was lying to Oliver. After Oliver and Felicity was attacked by Werner Zytle, Roy quickly discovered a GPS tracker under Felicity's jacket. Roy later helped Oliver take down one of Werner's thugs before freezing bomb intended to blow up Rockets Arena. Roy would request to Felicity to reconfigure their phone system before discovering Sara had been murdered. Roy comforted a distraught Felicity as they grieved over the loss of Sara. Roy would later hack into an FBI database in search for Thea, where he would reveal Thea's letter to Felicity. He would later show the letter to Oliver and apologized for not saying anything earlier. Roy would later help Oliver stop Simon Lacroix (AKA Komodo) at Queen Consolidated during Ray Palmer's charity event. When Oliver decided to search for Thea and convince her to come home, Roy grabbed his bow to which Oliver asked what he was doing as he was doing, bringing a bow on a plane. Roy replied saying he's never been on a plane so he was unaware security checks would blow his secret identity as Arsenal, causing Oliver to laugh in amusement. While in Corto Maltese, after a failed attempt by Oliver to convince Thea to come home, Roy made an attempt. Roy told Thea that though he lied to her numerous times, he really wanted to leave Starling City with her after the siege. Roy asked if Thea felt lonely at Corto Maltese but Thea stated that was what she liked best. Later, Roy helped Oliver and Diggle to stop Mark Shaw. When Oliver brought up makeshift bow's he asked Oliver where he got them, to which Oliver stated he made them from equipment in their hotel room. They were intervened by soldiers Shaw payed off but Oliver, Roy, and Diggle fought them off. Back in Starling City, at the Arrowcave, Roy was complimented by Oliver how well he did in Corto Maltese. Roy told Oliver that he was a great teacher despite being temperamental to which Oliver stated those are the best kind. Roy and Oliver were then be greeted by Nyssa, who demanded to know where Sara had gone. Roy managed to follow Nyssa and informed Oliver. At the Arrowcave, Roy pointed out to Nyssa that he found a blank piece of paper in Sara's boot, which was actually written with ghost ink. Later Team Arrow and Nyssa tracked down Malcolm Merlyn in a a temple, however Merlyn escaped. When Oliver informed Nyssa and the team that Thea is Malcolm's daughter, Roy semed distraught. Roy visited Thea at Verdant where he offered to help. Later when they left, Roy was injected with a tranquilizer as Nyssa kidnapped Thea. At the Arrowcave, Roy offered to help get Thea but Oliver told him it's safer if he stayed as he had tranquilizer in his blood. Roy visited Thea again at Verdant where he was hired to be assistant manager by Thea. Roy trained with Oliver where Oliver notices he has not been getting enough sleep. After a riot ensued atStarling National Bank, Roy and Oliver arrived to disperse the riot. After Felicity tracked Myron Forest, who they believe is the leader of Brother Eye, they approach him but are told he is the people Brother Eye hates. Roy later stopped Brother Eye from robbing a truck of freshly printed cash. Later Roy awakes from a dream where he saw himself murder Sara. While looking for the cartel, Roy's nightmare begun to haunt him as he lost his focus. While having a higher vantage point, Roy pointed out the words written Guilty that was written with blood. When Roy later offered to help, Oliver ordered him not to as he has been out of his game lately and had a slower reaction time. Roy later had Felicity check him for any mirakuru. When Felicity told him he had none left in his blood, he revealed to Felicity of his nightmares. Felicity later told Roy said that he may of had bits left at the time of Sara's death. Believing he is the murderer, Roy revealed to the rest of the team and Laurel. Roy later helped Oliver and Diggle to stop Isaac Stanzler where he was told by him that Oliver is only using him. After knocking Stanzler out, Roy asked Oliver to never abandon him to which Oliver told him he would never do that. At the Arrowcave, Roy told Oliver what Isaac told him to which Oliver finally gave Roy the name, Arsenal. Oliver then helped Roy by giving him a meditation to help him remember clearly what happened where Roy learns he had murdered a cop back when he was OD'd with mirakuru. Still haunted by the death of the cop he assisted Oliver tracking down the former SWAT officer Carrie Cutter. Felicity found out she kept the mob boss hostage in Sherwood Florist. Oliver and Roy broke in the place, here Oliver told Roy to look for the mob boss as he would take care of Carrie Cutter. After splitting up he got startled as a arrow impacted close to him. He turned around and was confronted by a smiling Carrie Cutter. Despite his weaponry and training she took him out easily before he could even warn Oliver. After knocking him out she took him hostage too and used his earpiece to taunt Oliver. While passed out Oliver confronted her, however she used the mob boss as a hostage and threatened to blow him up as he was attached with a wired detonator to his bomb vest. After trying to persuade Oliver to be with her, he neglected and she fled the scene as Oliver saved the mob boss and took care of a unconscious Roy. Roy later used the training as he was angry by the quick and humiliating defeat at her hands. He mentioned he felt horrible that she took him so easily. However he said he was fine as Oliver tried to comfort him. He was later spotted at the club where Carrie walked past him without noticing her. After Oliver barely survived his clash with Carrie he told Roy the both of them need something. Curious Roy followed him and the two of them went to diner with Diggle, Lyla and Sara. Roy helped Oliver and Diggle track down Digger Harkness. Oliver and Roy broke into his hideout to find that he was gone. Just before leaving the 2 of them were stopped by A.R.G.U.S and told to stop looking for him which they immediately ignored. Roy was later in the arrowcave with Oliver, Felicity, Caitlan and Cisco before getting a call from Diggle saying that A.R.G.U.S was under attack. He engaged Harkness and was amazed to see the flash. After Lyla was injured he had a drink with Felicity, Caitlin and Cisco before he helped the rest of the team disarm Harknesses bombs throughout Starling City. When Oliver was given 48 hours to find Sara's killer Roy like Oliver was concerned when they found out that Thea might have been the one who killed her. After Oliver left to go and face Ra's Al Ghul Oliver asked Roy to take care of Thea the 2 hugged before Oliver left. After Oliver went missing he and Diggle took down a van if drug dealers they were able to get one but the other got away. When he and Diggle returned to the arrow cave he was the first to say that oliver might be dead for which he was immediately shunned for. He was later proved correct when Malcolm Merlyn broke into their hideout and brought the sword down that killed Oliver. After finding out that the dealers they were tracking worked for Danny Brickwell aka Brick he we to with Diggle to his hideout. After finding nothing at his hideout they went to stop him and his thugs from breaking into evidence lock up. Roy and Diggle were beaten and Brick got away with everything. After Laurel took her sisters place as the Canary Roy followed her until she was nearly killed by a rapist. Roy tended to her injuries and like Diggle advised her to stop. When Brick kidnapped the cities Alderman Roy was forced to accept Laurels help in rescuing them. When they engaged Brick Roy kept his attention on him while Laurel rescued the prisoners. When roy shot and arrow at Brick as revenge Brick killed one of the Alderman. Roy and Diggle shared a drink to remember Oliver before they finally relised that they might not be able to fight crime without Oliver. He immediately changed his mind when Felecity rejoined Team Arrow and they were able to find where Brick was keeping the Alderman. Roy and Laurel were able to get them back but proved pointless when Brick was already able to takeover the Glades. Roy and Laurel started fighting back against Bricis men in the Glades but made little difference. Roy later met with Captain Lance he tried to hide his identity but Lance already was able to use his past experiences with him to be able to know who he was. Roy and the rest of the team were able to find out that Danny Brickwell killed Malcom Merlyns wife Rebecca. When Felecity found Bricks location he and Laurel when to the Glades police precinct and engaged Brick. When brick fought them they were saved but Malcolm Merlyn at the last second. Back at the arrowcave Merlyn offeres to help them take down Brick. Roy was for the idea and was even more convinced when he found out that he saved Thea during the night of the siege. Roy later got Sin and the glade to build an army to fight brick. In the end they were able to take him down and freed the glades. Roy and Oliver were tracking a criminal and were stopped when Laurel took him down instead Roy restrained him while Oliver talked to Laurel. After Oliver revealed to Thea that he was the arrow Roy was happy that she knew and told her. When Oliver and he were able to find Anthony Walker he and oliver barely escaped when he was rigged with a bomb. Oliver and Roy found Werner Zytle at the docks and help oliver take down his thugs and saved Laurels life. When Oliver starTed shouting at thea him and Oliver got into a heated arguement. Roy later saw Thea leave with Chase and followed them back to her apartment. He saved Thea's life, and was almost taken down by Chase; Malcolm Merlyn saved him. Roy later said goodbye to Thea and she kissed him for everything he had done for her. When Thea found out that she killed Sara, he comforted her and to help her get through it, he revealed to her that he killed a cop while under the influence of Mirakuru. He later showed Thea that he provided for the officers family but it did not help and Thea still felt guilty. When Oliver returned from Nanda Parbat, Roy, Oliver, and Laurel went to stop a diamond heist. They failed but were able to retrieve sone of the crew and a crate of diamonds. Roy found out that the diamond were worthless but could be used to make Diamond bullets that could pierce through body armour. He and Oliver went to the police precinct to save the police from Mumurs crew. Later ,Thea showed up at his door asking if she could stay they then started kissing. Roy was at Lyla and Diggle wedding and took Thea as his date. Roy was shocked to see the news that an imposter was framing Oliver for murder. When Felicity told him and Oliver that Ray Palmer had built a suit to fight crime, unlike Oliver, he was impressed. He and Oliver later engaged Palmer but was electrocuted. However, when Oliver was restlessly pursued by the SCPD, Roy Harper turned himself in as the Arrow, secretly wanting to go to prison for the murder of the police officer. Captain Lance knew that Roy was just setting himself up for Oliver, so he searched Verdant's basement, only to find Roy's fingerprints on everything and later, Thea and Oliver's apartment. Roy Harper was attacked by three inmates, increasingly worrying Thea and Team Arrow. Later, he appeared to be stabbed by a prison officer. However, this was actually a ploy Felicity and Diggle were in on. Roy departed from Starling City, leaving the rest of Team Arrow to tell Thea the bittersweet truth. Roy began working at an auto-shop at Monument Point and lived under the name Jason. He was visited by Thea where the latter brought the former's old vigilante suit. Roy told Thea that it was only a matter of time before he moved out of Monument Point as his cover would've been broken eventually. The two share a kiss before having an affair. The day after, Roy left Monument Point but before he did, he left behind his former suit and a letter to Thea, telling her to live the life Oliver sacrificed his life for, not one on the run. Category:Synopsis